Headache
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Superman has a son, Jason Kent. His a normal teenager but his just Superboy, follow the story as Superman is taken down and Jason has to stop a nuclear bomb killing millions. Shit summary but story is way better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just so you know here are the things you may need to know. Jason is Superman's and Lois Lane's son, Damian is Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne's son and Meg'an is J'onn's niece. Oh and Lexi is a girl Jason has a crush on! **_

_**Jason Kent: 17**_

_**Lexi Goldmen: 17**_

_**Superman: 38**_

_**Lois Lane: 37**_

_**Batman: 38**_

_**Wonder Woman: 37**_

_**Damian: 16**_

_**Talia al Ghul: 38**_

_**Meg'an: 17**_

_**J'onn: 38**_

_**Flash: 37**_

_**Green Lantern: 38**_

_**Hawkgirl: 38**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and the sun's rays hit me. I threw my covers over my head but they soon pulled off.

"Son get up. You've got a job to do." Dad tells me. I open my eyes to see my Dad knelt beside my bed waiting for me to get out of my bed.

"Seriously Dad, I don't want to go out and be Superboy." I moan.

"Jason, you are my son and you are Superboy." Dad tells me. He would always come up with something like that and it makes me proud to be his son.

"Now come on, your Mom has made your favourite breakfast." He tells me and pulls me out of bed.

"Boys, come on your food is getting cold!" Mom calls up the stairs to us. Me and Dad race down stairs and I realise I still have my shorts on but no top. I sit at the table and put my glasses on while Dad kisses Mom on the cheek when he sits next to her.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to get the mail, Jason will you go grab it for me?" Mom asks me.

"Sure, back in second." I say as I get up from the table. I walk out to the mailbox outside the house when I see my neighbour from across the road come out for her jog. Lexi, the girl I've had a crush since I first lay eyes on her.

"Hey Jason." She says as she jogs over to me. My heart starts to pound in my chest and I try my best not to panic.

"Hey Lexi, you going for your jog?" I ask her, trying to act casual.

"Yeah, then I'm heading to the gym. Nice new glasses by the way." She replies and puts my glasses in line.

"Thanks, say umm... do you want to go out this Friday?" I ask her.

"Sure, come by mine at eight." She replies before jogging away. I get the mail and go back inside the house. I walk back to Mom and give her the mail and eat my breakfast before going up stairs to get ready. I put my t-shirt on with a S on it and some easy fit jeans and throw a jacket over me. I brush my teeth and wash my face before heading back downstairs. Dad was ready for being Superman and Mom was ready to go work at the Daily Planet. Dad kissed Mom goodbye before she left the house.

"J'onn, bring us up." Dad says into his earpiece. Soon after we're teleported up to the Watch Tower.

"Ah, good to be back here." I say as I stretch my arms. Dad chuckles and we fly up to J'onn and Meg'an.

"Anything happening that could use some help?" Dad asks J'onn.

"None at the moment but stay here just in case." J'onn replies to my Dad as he watched different screens.

"Hey Jason." Meg'an says knocking me from a day dream.

"Hey Meg'an." I reply.

"So, how you been?" She asks me.

"I've been good, been better." I reply with a shrug.

"What's wrong?" She folds her arms across her chest.

"Nothing." I reply and take my glasses off.

"Jason, we've knew each other ever since we were two, I know when something's up. Is it that Lexi?" Meg'an questions me. I look up at her and shake my head and my Dad see's me.

"What girl?" He asks. I gulp the lump in my throat and do my best not to freak out.

"Just Lexi from across the road." I sigh.

"Oh, I heard you earlier. You can have Friday off." Dad chuckles. I hit Dad in the ribs and walk down to the hanger. I meet up with Damian.

"Hey Damian." I say as I walk up to him and he stops fixing one of the ships.

"Hello Jason." He replies to me.

"Why you fixing the ship?" I ask him.

"Dad." He replies coldly. At that moment Bruce comes from the hanger entrance.

"Damian have you fixed it yet?" He asks Damian.

"Almost, but it would help if you stopped bugging me." Damian replies.

"Jason, walk with me." Bruce says and then we walk away from Damian who gives me a disgusted face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"You should know that Damian is in a danger zone of his life and you shouldn't anger him or anything. His Mom has just been seriously hurt and he loves his Mom dearly but he hates what has happened to her." Bruce warns me.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I wish I knew sooner, I would have helped him." I say. We walk back to the teleporter controls where my Dad was still talking to J'onn.

"So how long?" He asks him.

"Five hours, but Gotham is going to take the most beating." J'onn replies.

"Wait what?" Bruce butts in.

"Lex and Joker have a bomb, Lex has planted it some where and Joker is sending an all out attack on Gotham." Dad replies.

"Then we have to go." I panic, if the bomb was any where near Lexi I was going to lose it.

"We can't, the teleporter needs repairs." J'onn replies.

"But we just came here." I say.

"Yes but the teleporter went red two minutes before you came back here." J'onn tells me.

"Let me look." Bruce says and pushes past Dad and J'onn. He brings up the screen of the teleporter and next thing I knew he fixed it.

"Lex put a virus on it to stop anyone teleporting." He says and turns around to face us all.

"But why?" Dad asks.

"His plan." Bruce replies.

"We've got another problem." J'onn sighs.

"Doomsday is attacking Gotham as we speak." Dad says.

"Well let's get going." I say as I fly down to the teleporter. Dad follows me and we teleport to Doomsday.

"I see his still as ugly as ever." I chuckle to myself. I dash at him and I go to hit him but I get hit through a couple of buildings.

"Ugly but strong." I mutter. I fly back to find Dad beating Doomsday until Lex shows up. I fly right in the way of a green ray and I feel powerless.

"Superboy!" My boy yells. I fall to the floor and hold my stomach and sit on my knees and Lex comes up to me. He holds out his hand and just as I saw the green ray Doomsday came crushing down on him. Dad helps me get away for my powers to come back but being hit like that I don't think they'll come back.

"Stay here, don't look." Dad tells me. He then disappears and I have to watch him. He fights with Doomsday and loses and then Lex hits him with the ray 16 times. My Dad lay there, life less and not moving.  
J'onn, Diana, Bruce, Damian, Wally, Meg'an and Hal all come dashing at Lex and Doomsday. I sit in pain from the blast, I'm only a weak boy with issues, lots of different ones for that matter. Meg'an comes up to me and helps me up.

"You seriously need to learn to fight." She tells me.

"Will do." I reply. We walk over to my Dad and I fall to my knee's when I get to him.

"Dad, come on wake up." I say as I shake his arm.

"His in a coma Jason." Meg'an tells me. My heart sunk to my stomach and I felt a rush of anger. I fly to Doomsday and hit him up to space. I fly up to him and hit him straight back down and he caused a few buildings to fall down. He didn't get back up and Bruce put a collar on him so he didn't attack us. Lex was took down by Damian and Wally. I go back to my Dad and I fly him straight up to the Watch Tower myself. I take him to the medial bay and the doctors run around while I stood outside at the visitor window and watch. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Bruce there.

"Your Dad will make it, I promise." He tells me.

"I hope so." I reply and look back at my Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for a hour trying to think of how I could stop Lex and Joker setting that bomb off. I had four hours left to get this done, but how.

"You okay Jason?" Meg'an asks me.

"Yeah, just thinking." I reply.

"Don't worry about your Dad, his strong, he'll get through this by tomorrow morning." Meg'an assures me.

"I need him now, more than ever." I sigh. I went to J'onn and he teleported me to Arkham with Bruce.

"Why are we coming here?" I ask as we start down the halls of the prison.

"Joker is here and if I get information out of him then I can help you with stopping that bomb." Bruce replies. We walk for two more minutes until we get to Joker's cell. I go to step forward but Bruce stops me.

"Best you wait here." He tells me and then goes into his cell. I wait outside as Lexi passes me.

"Superboy? What are you doing here?" She asks me. I could ask her the same question.

"Justice League business." I reply in a strong voice. Lexi drops a picture and it was of me. Not the Superboy me but the Jason Kent me.

"Who's this?" I ask her as I pass it back to her.

"Just a boy that I... I shouldn't be talking about this." Lexi replies before walking away. She likes me? My heart rate quicken's as I watch her walk away. I get blew into a wall before I can think straight. I look up with my ears ringing and see the Joker's cell blown up. I blow the fire out and find Batman and Joker gone. The ringing in my ears stops and I see a note of the floor.

"How did this survive the fire?" I ask out loud. I pick it up and read it.

**_Two of your main people are gone, how does it feel Jason? Does it hurt you? Knowing your Dad won't probably wake up and your uncle is dead? I'll be nice and give you a day to find yourself to where this bomb is and then the thing is going off. See you soon Jason._**

This can't be Lex, someone else is working with them. Joker is dead and so is... Bruce. Dad's in a coma and everyone could get hit any time soon. What can I do? I'm just a weak boy, sure I have the power of Superman but I'm still a weak boy. The guards calm every thing down and I leave to go to the Watchtower. I get teleported and when I get there everyone was looking at the monitor's with the news about Bruce's death. I let the tears fall down my face and head to my Dad. I go in and I sit in a chair next to him.

"I don't know what to do Dad. I've got a day and then that bomb is going off and Bruce is gone. I can't do this Dad, who knows who's next to go but I just hope you get out of this coma soon. I'm lost without you." I cry. I hold my head in my hands when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Jason, are you okay?" Meg'an asks me.

"How can I be okay? I let Bruce die and let my Dad be in a coma!" I snap. Her hand leaves my shoulder and I hear her walk out.

Flashback to a time when Jason was smaller.

_"Superboy, get the bomb away from here as fast as you can, Bruce help me with this." Dad orders me. It's my first day on the time and I'm already moving bomb's around. I pick the bomb up and fly up to space and try to get the bomb as far from earth as I can. The bomb was still ticking, all that was needed was for the trigger to set it off and that could happen any time soon. I flew deeper into space when the bomb made it's last tick and then blew up in my arms. I was floating for what felt like forever but I finally felt the warmth of someone grabbing me and putting me on their shoulder. I woke up in the medical bay on the Watchtower. My Dad was asleep in a chair next to me and I got out of bed without disturbing him. My arms were still hurting and as soon as I got to the door, they felt like they were holding the world's most heavy metals all at once. I felt weak and then I decided to fly as walking just hurt. I flew to the cafeteria, I'm hungrier than ever! I get some food and fly over to a table with no one at it. I notice Bruce walk in with Diana and they were talking until they saw me. "Jason, finally your awake." Diana says as she hugs me. _  
_I look at her weird when she lets go of me then Bruce taps my shoulder. "You were out for two days." He tells me. Oh, so I was blew up bad, well least I was in one piece. My Dad comes rushing in the cafeteria and sees me sat with Diana and Bruce. "Thank God, I thought I lost you there for a second." He gasps and then hugs me. "Jesus, what's with all the hugs? I got blew up on my first day, big deal." I shrug my Dad off. "It's not just that. When we found you, you had lost a lot of blood and we're done our best with giving you same but you DNA wouldn't match with it so we couldn't do much and we all thought you were going to die." Dad tells me. "Well, I'm dead yet, so stop worrying. I'm fine and as healthy as a horse." I say and get up, my knees gave way the moment I didn't want them too. Dad catches me and sits me down on my chair again. "Okay, now you can worry." I chuckle._

Normal time.

"Just months ago, you were in this position Dad." I chuckle as I look up at my Dad on the medial bed.

"Right so where to start, well for one the person behind Lex and Joker knows my secret. But I haven't told any one but the guys on the Watchtower. Unless one of them is working with the person, but who would that be?" I ask myself.

"Dad was hit with that ray many times causing the coma, Joker killed Bruce with the bomb, but there would have been a body. Bruce can't be dead then, Dad can't be in a coma too, his been hit like that loads and he never went into this. Something is going here." I continue. I leave the medial bay and go to J'onn.

"J'onn am I in one of those little training thingy's you do?" I ask him and cross my arms.

"No." He answers blankly. Something is definitely going on here.


End file.
